To serve The Adversary
by the one who conquers
Summary: Three years after being brought back from the dead as a creature with a thirst for blood, Vlad Dracula comes face to face with the one who will lead him to his destiny. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so be gentle**

_**I decided to open this story with the life of the Romanian Prince Vlad Dracula because I wanted readers to clearly understand the life of the famous creature of the night. You, on the other hand, might find it irrevalent. But I don't blame you. It's my first time doing something like this. **_

**Chapter1**

Vlad was the illegitimate grandson of Basarab the Great, a 14th century prince who founded the state of Wallachia, part of the eastern European country of Romania. His son Mircea cel Batrin (Mircea the Old) was a Wallachian "viovode" (Slavic meaning war-lord or supreme chief) who was prominent for his struggles against the Ottoman Empire and his attempts to exclude permanent settlements of Turks on Wallachian lands. Mircea died in 1418, leaving behind a number of illegitimate children, among them Vlad himself. In 1431 Vlad became military commander in Sighioara, a town that lied within the Romanian region of Transylvania. Vlad received a unique honour in the Order of the Dragon, an institution created by the Holy Roman Emperor Sigismund and his queen Barbara Cilli. Vlad duties in the Order of the Dragon was to protect the royal family of the Holy Roman Empire, defend Christianity and battle against its, primarily the Turks.

It is in the Order that Vlad took the nickname Dracul (Wallachian word derived from the Latin word "draco" meaning "the dragon"). It was in that same year that Vlad was born unto him.

Young Vlad took the nickname Dracula (meaning "son of Dracul" or "son of the Dragon"). Dracula had two brothers; among them was Radu. Vlad and Radu were imprisoned in Turkey for six years by Sultan Murad to ensure their father's active support in Turkish interests. The two brothers were subsequently released in 1448, but Radu chose to stay in Turkey. Vlad returned to Wallachia only to discover that his father had been assassinated and that his older brother Mircea had been buried alive by the nobles of Targoviste who had been supporters of a rival element. Vlad was viovode for three separate periods, totalling about seven years. In the first period in 1448 his rule was short-lived, however he spent the next eight years plotting his return to power. In 1456 he was finally successful and ruled for the next six years. Though Vlad's reign would last no more than six years his reputation throughout Europe was widespread. He was seen both as a cruel, psychopathic tyrant and as a hero who put the needs of his country above all else.

Vlad Dracula was seen as a significant figure in Romanian history. He was one of the number of viovodes who contributed to the building of a strong independent Wallachian state. He stood up against the powerful nobles and assured law and order in what were lawless times. Most notably he was remembered for standing up against the Ottoman Empire, at a time when other principalities around him were falling under Turkish control. He was perceived as a David facing a Goliath. In 1462 Vlad launched a military campaign against the Turks. It was quite risky, the force of Sultan Mehmed II being far more powerful than Dracula's ragtag Valahian army. However, during the winter of 1462, Vlad managed to gain many victories. Vlad was forced to retreat towards Tirgoviste when he could not find allies when the Sultan launched a full-scale invasion of Valahia. During his retreat, Vlad burned his own villages and poisoned wells so that Turkish army could not find anything to eat or drink while they occupied the land. Exhausted, Sultan Mehmed was forced to admit defeat when he was met by the gruesome sight of 20,000 Turkish captives impaled on tall wooden stakes when he and his forces reached the capital. The sight was the hallmark of Vlad Dracula who would be widely known as Vlad Tepes (Vlad the Impaler).

Vlad was most known for his unspeakable cruelty. The first act he committed when he ascended to the throne of Wallachia was the arrest of the boyar families who he blamed for his father's death. He ordered them to march fifty miles to the town of Poenari and forced them to hard labour to build what may become known as Castle Dracul. Vlad completed the revenge by having each and everyone of the boyars, man, woman and child alike to be impaled. Impalement was a method of torture that was an often slow and painful way of dying. Vlad had a horse attached to the victim's legs and a large sharpened stake was gradually forced into the body. The end of the stake was usually oiled and care was taken that the stake was not too sharp, lest the victim might die too rapidly from shock. Victims were often impaled from the buttocks through the mouth and in some cases through the abdomen and the chest. Babies were impaled together with their mothers through the breast and other victims were impaled upside down.

Impalement was Vlad's favourite method of torture, but by all means not his only method. Nails were driven into heads, victims were boiled, blinded, skinned and hanged. Vlad had once gathered up three hundred gypsies who came to his country, chose the best three of them and had them roasted, leaving their rotting bodies for the others to eat. On St Bartholomew's Day, Dracula suspected the Germans (Saxons) in Transylvania of supporting a rival, so he had all of them in both sexes piled up and decapitated. It was rumoured that Dracula had eaten bread dipped in the blood of his victims. Vlad's cruelty was driven by paranoia and hate of evil through his Christian upbringing and also to insert his position in Wallachia. His enemies were unable to vanquish him and thousands of enemies and innocents died by his hands in what he believed was justice.

Vlad was eventually driven out of power by Sultan Mehmed II when Mehmed threw his support behind Vlad's brother Radu and defecting boyars. Vlad fled to Hungary were he was arrested by the new Hungarian king Mattius Corvinus. This is where Vlad met a beautiful, soft-spoken, dark-haired, green-eyed woman named Elisabetha. Vlad and Elisabetha were then married and Vlad converted to Catholicism at his wife's behest. More of a factor of his conversion was a deal with Matthius, who was under pressure from the Pope and other Catholic leaders who realised Vlad's importance as leader under this condition. Matthius finally agreed to release Vlad. Upon his release, a small army of loyal Transylvanians, Moldavians and Wallachians under the order of their prince, Stephen Bathory, helped Vlad again force his way into total power of Wallachia.

Vlad getting himself prepared for a battle against the Turks during the Christian Crusades. On the eve of the battle, after he received blessings from his priests, his wife Elisabetha begged him not to go. But having his eyes fixed on returning to power, he did not listen to her. Vlad and his army engaged with the Turks. This battle was hard and bloody but Vlad emerged victorious. The hard fought battle would later lead to rumours of his death. When Vlad had not returned in three days a group of Turkish soldiers shot an arrow through Elisabetha's window. On the arrow was strapped a message that her husband had died in battle. Overcome with anguish, Elisabetha threw herself from her high window falling to her death below. Vlad returned only to find priests and other bearing the corpse of his wife. They told him what had happened and added that he would not met her in heaven for her soul was damned. Elisabetha's untimely death destroyed Vlad's spirit and he eventually denounced God, the same God he praised with all his heart from his childhood to his victories on the field of battle. His army continued to dissipate, and he was excommunicated from the Catholic Church for his devious acts. Vlad went mad and his thirst for blood saw him become even more insane. Shortly after the most devastating counterattack by the Turks, Vlad's waning spirits began to affect his health and he became deathly ill. His pain ended in the winter months of 1476 when he was assassinated. It was rumoured that the Boyard families acted out their revenge upon Vlad, but others believed it was the Turks who finally got their man. Months before his death Vlad launched a vengeful assault on the Turks which was an emotional response to the loss of his wife.

Vlad was buried near the Snagov Monastery, but even in death there was a price on his head. His enemies offered rewards to any of those who could bring his corpse to them and thus prove his death was anything but a rumour. Before his burial, the Turks decapitated Vlad's corpse and sent his head to Constantinople, where the sultan displayed it as a symbol of the tyrant's death. From that moment on Vlad's body could not be found as no one could locate the precise point of burial. Finally, three years after his death, the very coffin that housed Vlad's body was found by a group of grave keepers. When they opened it they discovered that it was empty! This is where the next chapter of Vlad Dracula's begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It has been three years since the body of the late Wallachian prince Vlad Dracula had disappeared. That story has now come full circle._  
**

**Chapter 2**

In 1479, a Transylvanian farmer woke up to the sound of bellowing from his cows. He quickly got out of bed and rushed outside only to find his cows running around the farm frantically as if evading a predator. In the middle of the farm he saw one of his cows lying lifeless on the ground. He approached closer, and to his horror he saw the animal in a pool of blood with its neck cut open. This was one of many strange events that would lead to rumours of a creature prowling the night in search of blood. There were many incidents where people's livestock fall victim to, not the many wolves that existed in the region of Transylvania, but to the same creature. The creature did not only feast upon the animals in the farmer's care. A young girl was found dead with her body pale and limp with tooth marks in her neck. It appeared that all of her blood was sucked out of her body. This creature was also living off the blood of humans. One night a man and his wife were attacked by the same creature. The husband survived, but the creature had drained the life of his wife. The man was able to catch a glimpse of the creature in the light of the moon. The creature's skin was dead pale, its hair was dead grey, it had extremely white fangs and it had a resemblance to the late prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula! After killing his wife, the creature ran at a speed he could comprehend, disappearing from his sight. This is not the only sighting of the creature supposedly being Vlad Dracula. Many told stories of a blood sucking creature resembling Vlad Dracula snatching victims in the dead of the night. Around this same time the coffin of Prince Vlad Dracula, who was believed to be assassinated in 1476, was found; but in it was not body of the prince. The coffin was completely empty. This led people to believe that the creature of the night that thirsted for blood was indeed Vlad Dracula.

Within a deep forest in Transylvania, the ground is being beaten by one with every step he takes. Exhausted, he comes upon a fallen tree trunk and takes a seat. He would not be in peace, for Vlad Dracula, thoughts would begin to torment him. "What am I still doing in this time?" he thought. "It has been years since the great winter battle against Turkey that I have been taken by the hand of death. Wait. How do I know this? How I know that I was once dead? I no longer walk among the dead. Why have these thoughts struck me? But how do I know that death's hand no longer holds me? Have I been resurrected? By who? Why? On the road that I have taken, I craved for something. To obtain satisfaction, I had to take the life of another. When I when drain one's life, I most pleased. My teeth. They are like are like the ones of a wolf. These teeth helped me grasp something that satisfies me so. Blood. I can't live without the blood of another. That is what kills my cravings. Why does one have to die in order for me to live? Those that I have put to sleep soon became like me. Neither dead nor alive, they walk through the night, draining the blood of innocents which soon begins running within them. When I see those who work their powerless to stop me, I feel joy. Their weakness is my strength. Why? Why was I allowed to live to see all these? Why do I live the life of a creature of death? Why?"

One evening, Vlad Dracula sits upon a hill overlooking a village that seemed powerless to stop his reign of terror. He had plagued this village in the past, leaving it to mourn the loss of its loved ones and to fend for itself against those who had risen from the dead and return to drain the last remnants of life that inhabited this village. It bellows in fear and in sorrow, for it is like an ant under Dracula's boot. As he sits there he feels no remorse, for he looks back on the life he had lived with his loved one Elisabetha. "Elisabetha," he thought, "her memory stabs me like a dagger in my heart. She was always at my side from day I married her. She was a beautiful creation no man can ever forge. In her eyes I saw innocence. Innocence I could not see in others. She was a saint, a special gift to me. I felt no love until she came to me. She taught me love and mercy. I forged no other relationship from the day we were married. On the day when I was off to fight a great battle against the armies of Turkey she begged me not to go. She cared so much. She would lay down her life for mine. When news of my supposed death reached her ears she took her own life. The Turks delivered that great lie to her. Curse them! When she died, a part of my life was taken from me. I could not live without my love. We were one. I did not loose Elisabetha, she was taken from me." Then, Dracula bowed his head and wept.

When Dracula was in his state of mind, he did not know that he was not alone. "Friend, why do you weep?" a man's voice said. When Dracula looked up with eyes red and tears running down his cheek, there stood a man dressed in an elegant robe, with long, white hair and light blue eyes. He had a handsome, youthful appearance. "Have you lost a love one?"

"Yes," replied Dracula. "My wife, Elisabetha."

"Painful, yes?"

"Yes. Truly painful."

Dracula then realized that this man did not tremble in fear, despite the fact that he could feed upon his blood at that very moment. "You do not fear me?" Dracula asked.

"I fear no one," the man replied. "No beast that crawls the earth and no bird that flies in the air."

"But I suck the blood of men," Dracula said.

"Do not be troubled. Blood is what you need. Blood is life for a creature such as yourself."

"Is that how you truly feel?"

"Yes. I know there are questions in your life that you want answers to. I can give you those answers, my friend."

"Why do you call me friend?"

"You can trust me. I can give you want, Vlad Dracula."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I know all about you, Dracula. Now come. We must find the answers to your questions."


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad Dracula meets a strange man while looking back on the memory of his lost one. However, things become more morbid as Dracula looks towards this man for answers to his many questions.

Chapter 3

"Vlad Dracula", says the man whom Dracula had met on the hilltop overlooking a doomed village, "I have known you from the day you were brought to this world. I wanted to be with all your life. Now, the time has come for me to become your, for you may need guidance in your new life."

"I am sure that I was dead", Dracula said. "Why am I still alive?"

"You are alive for a purpose, my friend."

"How was I able to return to life?"

"A priest, together with four companions had discovered your body long before it was laid to rest in its final place of burial. They have called upon my name and my power manifested within them, therefore enabling them to bring you back to achieve your goal upon this earth."

"What is that goal?"

"You were always destined to have dominion among men. You did not know that your kingdom was beyond Wallachia. You have a tremendous gift, dear prince."

Vlad stopped and pondered. "Yes," he said. "My dream was to extend my reign. There were men, whose only goal was to end that dream. I eliminated them."

"Yes," said the man. "Man's only principle is taking. They care not for each other and themselves."

"My wife, Elisabetha," said Dracula "She was not like these men. She was my life. We loved each other so. When she died, I died."

"Elisabetha, my friend, was a distraction."

"A distraction! How could you say that?"

"She was a distraction for you. A distraction from being ruler of this world."

"No! I don't want to believe that!"

"Oh, she was, my friend. You cannot allow men take your mind from your destiny."

Dracula began to think. "I worked hard to receive the throne of Wallachia." He said. "With God's help, I became ruler."

"God?" said the man. "God only exists to steal men's hopes and dreams. Man turns to God because he is weak and God takes advantage of man's weakness. God promises life if you turn to Him and at the end you only receive hardship and death. God makes false promises. He has controlled men to write His word in what is called the Bible so that He may deceive mankind for many generations."

Dracula nodded thoughtfully. "God has created this world as a gift to man, only take it back," continued the man. "God promises to give but He only takes. He took away your wife."

"It was the army of Turkey," said Dracula.

"It was God. He promises He will never leave you forsake you. That was a promise He had made to you and Elisabetha. He had forsaken your wife, and He had forsaken you."

"The Turks sent the message…"

"God has manifested in man to do His will. He has created them in his image. Proud, sadistic, greedy and neglectful. He has created man to destroy this world of yours. They constantly fight and bicker. Man is no different from God. They steal and lie to each other. God has placed on Earth clergymen to preach lies to men and to steal their hard earnings. Those priests who have lectured you have lied to you. They preached that men who turn to God will be with him in heaven. When Elisabetha died, they told you that God had cursed her soul therefore she would not be with whom they call Lord."

Dracula trembled with range. All what this man have said was very convincing. He thought about the life he had worshipping God, of all the promises that were preached to him of God's plan for his life. God had indeed forsaken Elisabetha, He had forsaken him on the battlefield, and, He had forsaken him to his death. It seemed as if the years that he had worshipped the King of Kings and the Lord of Lords was all for naught. With tears running down his cheeks he asked "How do you know all this?"

"I told you," said the man, "I know all life's questions."

"Who are you?"

The man sighed. "I was once the ruler of a great ruler of a host of angles in this God's kingdom of heaven," said the man. "As time went on, I saw through the great plan God for mankind. His plan was the total destruction of human life from the beginning of the creation of the Earth. I took it upon myself to put a stop to it so me and my host of angles began a revolution in the heavens to save mankind. This revolution failed. I was cast out of heaven along with my host of angles and we became stranded on Earth. On this Earth, I created my vast kingdom and as the years grew it stretched to all the corners of this world because there were men who were willing to follow me. Through the generations I have been known by many names. You can call me Damien.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vlad Dracula meets a man named Damien who reveals that he was resurrected by priests. Damien is really the Devil, Satan, but he hides his true identity from Vlad. Damien tells Dracula that the world that he lives in is destined to be his kingdom. Damien would later Dracula things that would both intrigue and shock him.**_

**Chapter 4**

"Damien," said Dracula "You have established your kingdom in this world? How could one man achieve that?"

"I am no man," said Damien. "I am no creature of this world. No man can wield the power to call upon vast armies to do his bidding. Only I can shape this world into what it is supposed to be. Giving it strength to stand up against the God who has betrayed man and kills any who do not follow Him."

"Yes," said Dracula. "There are many things in this new life that I have experienced."

"Really? What are they?"

"I have lived off the blood of man. I do not know why blood satisfies me. I am in constant need of man's blood. I will die if I do not have it. To escape I run at the speed of light. On many occasions I do not notice this."

"Yes," said Damien. "You are what men call nosfaratu."

"Nosfaratu?"

"Vampire. You are a creature whose only purpose is to suck the blood out of men. Man's blood is your only source of life. There are many aspects of your life that you must learn in order to have man at your mercy. You are the first of your kind. You wield powers that no man possess. You have the strength of twenty men. You run at a great speed. You can form the shape of a bat, wolf and of mist. You can control the minds of the weak. You can vanish in one place and appear in another."

Dracula shook his head. "This is insane," he said.

"You may say so now," said Damien. "But in time you will discover that it was all worthwhile."

"Why?"

"Those who come to me wield great powers to do many. Those priests who had brought you back to life have the power to cause a plague among man. They can heal and make the dead to walk again. They cause the many enemies of this earth to fall and they are able to walk on this earth for many generations. You, on the other hand, was created for one purpose. In order to rule man you must replace man."

"Replace man? How?"

"At the dawn of the sun you will lose all of the great powers you carry. You will walk among men, becoming human in the eyes of many. But at day the lost of your powers enable you to watch your enemy carefully. At dusk you will regain your powers, thus enabling you to vanquish your enemy. He will lose his blood and die eventually becoming like you, a vampire. He, however, will be different. There will be those who seek to destroy him by the word of God, also by other measures, such as the Christian cross, holy water and the stake. You do not have this weakness. You and your kind also have the gift of immortality. Your destiny will not be achieved tomorrow. This crusade that you must lead to purge this world of these humans will take for many years and it will not be an easy task."

Damien began to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Dracula.

"We must make haste, for there are many things I must show you," said Damien.

"What things?"

"I must show you where your journey begins and where it will take you. You will also discover that this is a journey that you cannot embark on alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR. I'M STILL WAITING FOR REVIEWS FROM OTHER AUTHORS ON THIS SITE._**

**_Damien (the devil, Satan) the stranger who Vlad had encountered has revealed to him that he is a vampire, the first of his kind. Damien would later take Vlad to a place where he would begin his crusade against the humans and meet those who will come to his assistance. Don't get confused with the name of the castle. I'm not writing a story based on the video game._**

**Chapter 5**

Damien takes Vlad Dracula under his wing and they both venture fifty miles through forests, over hills and through towns until they finally met their destination. They arrived at a colossal region north of the town of Poenari and south of the Transylvanian border.

Vlad noticed something on the ground he stood that startled him. The moon was full and his body did not penetrate through the blue light, therefore, he was unable to cast a shadow. "Damien," said Dracula "I have no shadow."

"Yes," said Damien. "The vampire casts no shadow and no reflection. He will no longer have knowledge of his height or his build and he will no longer have knowledge of his facial appearance. We are not here to count how many shadows or reflections we were robbed of, my friend." Damien's words were troubling towards . The life of the human was indeed gone for Dracula. He then focused on Damien. Damien had his right hand stretched out, then it began to tremble. As his hand trembled there was a great rumbling sound. The rumble made the ground shake at a great strength that Vlad could not keep his balance. Damien began to raise his hand and as he raised his hand something began to rise from the earth. It was huge, a sight that made Vlad's eyebrows rise above his head. Damien relaxed his hand and the rumbling ceased. What Damien was rising was already on the surface. It was a large white castle. "Vlad, this is your home," said Damien. "The place you knew as Castle Dracul is now Castlevania."

"It was destroyed by the Turks three years ago," said Dracula.

"It has been remade. This is where your kingdom begins." Dracula walked up to the gates of the castle. He looked up and stared in awe. It was truly different than he remembered. Its size and structure was new. Now he believed that no hand of man can create such a wonder. "Dracula," said Damien " there are things of your life that you must learn. You will not be able to show man that you are more powerful than the God he serves until you let them loose."

"More powerful than God?" said Dracula turning around.

"Yes. Those who come to me not only become powerful than men but also powerful than God. Man falls prey to God's promise of power and strength to those that submit to Him. This shows how weak the human mind is. Come, it is time for you to learn now." Damien held onto Dracula and jumps up to the very top of the castle.

On top of the castle, Dracula looked down. It was very far down. If one was not careful he would surely fall to his death. "How did he do that?" he thought. "This is where your first lesson begins," said Damien. "Jump."

"Jump?" said Dracula.

"Jump."

Dracula looked back down. "This man's mind is gone!" he thought. Then all of a sudden he felt a violet push on his back and he was sent falling down below screaming. It seemed that it would take forever for him to hit the ground for it was so high. His hair began to fly upwards as his body made a mad rush to the bottom and then all of a sudden he landed on his feet. He broke no bones and it felt like nothing had happened at all. He had fallen from the top, yet it felt like he jumped from a table. He looked up to see Damien. "Vlad?" he heard someone say behind him. Vlad turned around only to find Damien standing in front of him! Vlad was confused. "But…how…?"

"That is one of the gifts you have," said Damien. "The vampire cannot fall. He will always stand. He can stand on a great mountain and land on the ground below. No harm is done to him."

"I don't understand," said Dracula.

"You will understand in time. Face the castle." Dracula obeyed Damien's command. "I want you to run up the walls and return immediately," said Damien.

"That is impossible," said Dracula looking up to the castle.

"You must think and believe that it can be done. Focus on how it will be achieved. Envision it in your mind." Dracula began to think. He envisioned himself running on the walls of the castle at great speed as if he was running on flat ground. He started to run. His long grey hair blew in the wind due the speed that he was running. As he came close to the castle, his feet landed flat on the wall and he began to run upwards. This fascinated him, for when he thought it was impossible he achieved it. He arrived at the top, but he did not stop there. At the edge he suddenly jumped and landed to another area of the castle, then from there he began jumping to other areas of the castle, until he finally jumped and landed where he began. He picked himself up and looked at himself. "Incredible!" he said.

"Yes," said Damien. "You believed that it can be achieved and it was achieved. Yet, you accomplished more than you believed. Now come, there are teachings I must lay upon you."

Damien took Dracula into the deep forest that laid next to Caslevania. "We are here," said Damien "that you may learn the vampire's strength within his body and his mind. This is a gift that no human posses." Damien closed his eyes as Dracula looked closely. Dracula began to hear a great trembling of the ground and the creaking of a tree. Dracula turned his head only to see a tree being uprooted from the ground. Finally, the roots of the tree were free from the ground it stood and the entire tree started dashing towards him. It slammed into Dracula, sending him crashing into another tree. Dracula laid motionless on the ground as Damien walked towards him, being unconcerned of his wellbeing. Suddenly, both of Dracula's hands moved and pushed off the tree that was crushing him. His skull was cracked, his ribs and right leg were broken and he was covered entirely in blood. Then the wounds on his body began to disappear and all his broken bones were healing and blood began to disappear from his skin. "I don't understand," said Dracula. "I'm sure that I was wounded terribly. It seems that all of my wounds are healed. But before it happened I felt no pain."

"This, my friend is, another aspect of your new life," said Damien. "The vampire feels no pain. His flesh is not weak compared to the flesh of the human. If the vampire's flesh is punctured he will not scream nor fall. The wound will cease to exist and the flesh will become whole once again. The real intension for that experience was for you discover the strength within." He held Dracula's hand and helped him up. Damien began to walk away and Dracula soon followed. Dracula discovered that he was not on a limp. He was truly whole again.

Dracula followed Damien deeper into the forest until they both arrived at a river. "We are here for you to try again," said Damien not looking at Dracula. "I did not expect you to be successful the first time." He closed his eyes and Dracula looked forward to see a huge rock floating in mid-air. "The vampire possess great strength, Dracula," said Damien. "I want you to have this great stone in the palm your hand." The rock began floating towards Dracula, then it was directly above him. "Your life is in great danger, Dracula," said Damien. "You must protect yourself." The rock suddenly began to fall. Dracula raised his hands above his shoulders and the rock landed his hands. It brought Dracula to his knees, then he straighten himself up and held the rock above his head. He then threw the rock away. "Impressive," said Damien. "But can you withstand this?" Multiple rocks began flying towards Dracula. One flew directly into him, but he stretched his hands in front of him and stopped it. It pushed him backwards and he threw behind him. Other rocks dashed towards him and he pushed them aside one by one with palms of his hands.

One large rock flew towards Dracula at great speed. He drew his right hand backwards and as the rock drew close he pushed it in the center. The rock exploded into pieces and multiple splashes were heard in the river. Dracula, with a trembling fist, was shocked. "_That_ was not expected of you," said Damien. "Yet, it was an impressive display. However, you must fend for yourself once more." A next set of rocks dashed towards Dracula. Dracula backed away slightly, then as the rocks came close they suddenly froze. Dracula looked at them in awe and he slightly bowed his head. As he bowed his head all of the rocks fell down. He looked at the rocks then he looked at Damien. "Did you do this?" said Dracula.

"No," said Damien. "That was all your doing. The vampire's mind can cause movement on all objects living or dead. This gift you have can be used against your enemies. You can cause seemingly dead objects rise and be used as weapons. When your enemy's weapon is formed against you, it wall not prosper. Anything that is thrown at you will stop at their tracks. Now, I want you to look at this forest. Make the right choice and move an object." Dracula looked around the thick forest. He looked at the trees and then the rocks in the river drew his attention. "Clever choice," said Damien. "Now, envision their movement." Dracula looked hard at the rocks. They began to tremble causing the water to tremble and then three rocks sprung up. They floated steadily in the air and Dracula looked at them hard once again. All three rocks trembled and fell into the river, then at great speed they dashed down the river. Dracula was amazed, then he smiled. "Humans have one thing correct," said Damien. " 'The mind is stronger than the body.' Come, you will soon learn that the vampire does not only dwell in human flesh."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vlad Dracula discovers he has amazing agility, strength and the power to make objects move with his mind. Damien (the devil, Satan) would later reveal to Dracula that there is more, much more to the life of the vampire.**_

**Chapter 6**

It has been three days since Vlad Dracula uncovered the mystery of the vampire. He can move mountains with his mind and with his hands and he can ascend at great heights. Damien, the stranger he encountered days before had taken him to his new home Castlevania, where he was allowed to rest in his personal chambers within the midst of the mighty castle. Vlad woke up from a deep sleep, for thoughts began to hound him. He thought of Damien, the extraordinary bond they both developed. Damien was like a father to him, closer to him than a brother. He opened the door for him in his time of trouble. He owed his life to Damien. Yet, these thoughts were penetrated by the dreadful past. He thought of his late father, Vlad Dracul. He never experienced that same love he had from Damien from his own father. Vlad Dracul never believed his son. He thought of him as inferior and not worthy of his praise and young Vlad was often beaten by his father. Vlad Dracul's great love was in Dracula's youngest brother Radu. Dracula was always pushed hard from his father to succeed, but when he failed Vlad Dracul would always let him know how disappointed he was in the most demeaning manner. Dracula was very young, thus enduring years of physical and emotional abuse from his father had a profound affect on him.

Dracula looked at the ceiling of his bedroom and the torment of his childhood had plagued him. He started to tremble with range as he stared at the ceiling, thinking of how his childhood was taken away from him. He then screamed and in a flash he sprung up to the ceiling and held on. He was in shock. He looked at the ceiling and then to the floor. He began to crawl to the end of the room and then he started to crawl across the walls. With each step he took a firm grip was held. He crawled back to the center of the ceiling and stopped flat on his back. He released the ceiling and landed on the floor flat on his feet. He looked at the floor then back at the ceiling. He then looked out his window and saw the sun crawling down the west and smiled. Dusk was approaching. He turned around and there was Damien standing within his presence. "Good evening, my friend," said Damien. "Did you sleep well?

"Not really," said Dracula shaking his head.

"Well, you are awake now and night has cast its hand over the day. It is time for you to uncover many more to the life of the vampire." With those words Damien took Dracula with him, dressed him in fine clothes and carried him outside of the castle.

"Where are here," said Damien "that you may learn of the forms the vampire takes. The human form is one that man's eye is blinded to. He may think of the vampire being the one he loves and he is instantly brought down. Yet, you will cause the fall of man not only in the form of the human. The wolf is a creature that is a creature that is most powerful. At great speed it takes down its prey. The wolf is one that strikes fear in the heart of all humans. That is why man seeks to eliminate the existence of the wolf. I want you to meditate on this creature where you are right now and feel its spirit flowing throughout your body." Dracula closed his eyes to engage this experience. He could see the wolf as if it was standing in front of him. The wolf had amazing beauty. Its body showed great strength and its yellow eyes ignited a burning flame within him. The blood within his veins began to boil hot and his body began to tremble. He felt his skin burning as if it was being torn apart, then he looked at his hands and saw that they were beginning to grow long and his fingers were forming claws. He began to go upon his hands and knees like a dog and his ears began to form long and pointy. His legs began to form like hind legs, thus making his arms and legs become four legs. Thick, grey fur began to grow on his skin and his jaw protruded. He became a giant wolf. "Beautiful. Beautiful," said Dracula. "This is your power. You can take this form and man's efforts against you will be in vain. Man is out there in his home, oblivious to your existence. Feast upon his flesh." In an instant Dracula in his wolf formed dashed at great speed searching for his prey.

The night wore on and screams were being heard in every city, in every town and every village. Dracula in his new wolf form began his hunt. The blood, flesh and limbs of man, woman and even child would be scattered. Very few would escape the evil of the wolf. Before the night ended, twelve victims lay dead across the fields of Transylvania. The great wolf headed back to Castlevania where Damien was waiting in the royal chapel. The wolf scaled the walls and into the window appearing in Damien's presence. Damien was seated at a table and as the wolf arrived he turned his head and found the wolf with pitiful eyes and its jaws stained with blood. The sun began rise upon the great white castle and its rays crept inside the chapel, striking the wolf. The wolf began to tremble and then it released a howl that echoed within the castle. Its front legs formed slowly into human hands and its hind legs formed into human legs. Its grey fur began to disappear exposing dead, pale naked skin. Its long, pointy ears formed human ears and doglike face formed a human face. Dracula returned to his normal form. "How do you feel?" asked Damien.

"I must rest," answered Dracula. Dracula then turned to the sun. "What happened?"

"When the night was young the spirit of the wolf manifested within you and you were able to take its form," said Damien.

"I have no memory of it," said Dracula.

"Memories of such events will be lost, but you will understand it in time," said Damien. "Come you must rest as you have said."

Dusk returns and Dracula and Damien arrived in the castle's bell tower. They looked at the trees in the forest ahead and felt the breeze blowing upon the hairs on their heads "The night is so peaceful," said Dracula. "Never have I experienced such stillness and such beauty. My life was a chronology of war, sorrow and bitterness."

"It is as you say," said Damien. "The spirit of the bat floats along such beauty, a spirit that you must accept."

"Your words are quite meaningful," said Dracula not looking at Damien.

"Are you willing to allow the bat's spirit to live within you?" said Damien turning to him. Dracula became silent. He turned slowly to Damien and their eyes interlock with each other's. Then he nodded slowly and said "Yes, I am."

"As you are, envision this creature of the night in your presence," said Damien. Dracula gazed upon the night's sky and his mind became blank. Then he saw a creature fluttering in front of him. It was brown with two long, pointy ears, two dark eyes and long white fangs and it was slowly flapping long wings. Dracula's body began to tremble and his blood and skin burnt hot. His eyes grew big, dark and hollow. He began to form long, pointy ears and long fangs. Brown fur grew upon his skin and his arms extended forming two, huge wings. Dracula became the bat.

The bat released a deafening shriek and dropped from the bell tower falling below. It began to flap its wings making great whoosh with each flap and began to go upwards. It was flying. It flapped its wings and glided upon the night sky, moving along the trees of the forest and flying around Castlevania. It flew further away and approached a village. At its distance the village looked over a great plain scattered with farms. The bat saw a farmer down bellow tending his flock. It swooped down cutting through the wind making a great whoosh that startled the farmer and his flock of sheep. The farmer turned around saw the giant beast flying towards him and the sheep started to run and the farmer soon followed but he could not escape the bat's great size and speed. The bat grabbed the farmer carrying him away from the village. In the air the farmer released a scream, a scream that would touch no ear. The bat bared its long fangs and sunk them into the man's neck. As its fangs pierced the farmer's flesh, blood began gushing uncontrollably. The bat began to drink, drink and drink until every last drop was deprived from the man's body and with every drop lost, his life slipped away until he was in death's embrace. The bat kept flying along the plains with the corpse in his possession until he finally came to a river and dropped the body sending it splashing below and floating down. The bat then turned around then glided and flapped away from the plains. Over every tree of the forest it returned at the castle. Damien stood calm as the bat landed slowly. The bat shrieked and trembled as its huge wings formed human arms, its long pointy ears formed human ears, its brown fur disappeared on pale, chalky skin and its dark eyes formed human eyes, therefore returning Dracula in his human form. "Welcome back," said Damien. Dracula looked at himself and all around. "There is something within me," he said. "It is like power that was once great is suddenly leaving my body."

"Yes," said Damien. "The spirit of the bat is a great force, one that you cannot deny."

"I understand. This new life has great wonders. My enemies in Turkey would never dream that one they destroyed would return to give back all the pain they have given him and his land with such power and strength."

"You must not live within the past, my friend. Future of mankind is most troubling, a future that you must see through."

"Yes, the folly of God's creation lies well beyond the children of Turkey's soil." Damien placed his hand on Dracula's shoulder and said "We have spent enough time on your great flight and on man. We must cover one last skill that lies within you."

Damien and Dracula journeyed from room to room within Castlevania until they came to a great hallway. "This hallway is very long," said Damien. "It is of such places where the vampire collects the life of one human. Mist is a form that very few can see, perfect cover for the vampire. I want you to envision this form and find me within the Mystic Hall." In the twinkling of an eye, Damien vanished from Dracula's sight. Dracula was shocked. How was Damien able to do that? Dracula then faced the long, dark hallway and began to envision mist. He started to tremble and feel his blood turn cold. He looked at his left hand and saw it turn into white mist. He turned to his right hand and saw that hand turn to mist and his entire body turned to mist in an instant. The mist began to float down the hallway and at the same time Dracula was aware of his surroundings. He looked around and instead of seeing nothing but black he saw all the doors and all the walls in white. The now white hall was very blinding to the eye, yet Dracula's eyes were not affected. He began to search for Damien within the great castle. He came to a closed door and passed under it to the other side, Damien was not there. In the room where he was he went through a window to the outside, and from there he went to another window above. Time would pass until he came to a great hall which was inhabited by marble sculptures, paintings and decorated with candles. Within the midst of the hall was a long table with chairs on all four sides and the end of the table Damien was seated. The mist hovered over the floor and arms, legs, torso and head were formed. Dracula returned to his normal form. "Well done," said Damien clapping his hands. "Well done. I am glad that you have arrived for there is much for me to show you."

"Yes," said Dracula. "Man lives for establishing himself as most high, but only I can show him where he is greatly mistaken."

"True. The day you died was the day you began to live. With your left you have man at his throat, yet with your right others trample over his establishment."

"Others? What others?"

"Your journey begins and ends with man's fall. There will be others on this earth to assist you in establishing a new creation."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vlad Dracula can transform into the bat, the wolf and mist. Damien (the devil, Satan) has revealed that in Dracula's journey to eliminate the existence of humans he would need allies.**_

**Chapter 7**

Vlad Dracula, with the power to take the form a bat, a wolf and mist in his possession, is taken into the depths of Castlevania by Damien. Damien had told Dracula he is to rule the earth, but he would not succeed without the help of allies. "Damien," said Dracula "If I am to rule mankind and create a new establishment who will come to my aide? Will you?"

"No I will not," said Damien. "What I can do is show you how to live your new life."

"But who else shall I turn to? Should I place my faith in the weakness of the human race?"

"Who said you are to do so? The human is not worthy to do the vampire's bidding. Since I have taken you this far have you not learned anything?"

"Please forgive me of my ignorance."

"Say no more. We must look ahead to meet those have come to your service."

Damien, with a torch in his hand, took Dracula to a huge door. They both stopped and upon their stop the door opened to reveal what appeared to be a prison. "We have prisoners?" said Dracula.

"No," said Damien. "This is where you meet your first servants." They approached the prison cell and stood there experiencing nothing but silence. They looked into the dark cell and out of the darkness a giant creature jumped into view barking through the bars. It had the head and legs of a wolf and the arms and torso of a man. Another creature of the same kind appeared; and another followed and another and another. In all eight of them appeared. One was chewing on what appeared to be a human bone and the others crawled like dogs. "They, my friend," said Damien "are called lyncanthropes. They are half man, half wolf. If a human is bitten by one of these creatures he becomes one of them. Look." Damien pointed to a woman lying at the corner of the cell. She was naked and holding herself screaming in pain. Dracula saw hair growing on her back and when she laid on her side he saw her hands forming claws and her teeth forming fangs. The young woman began to go upon her hands and knees and her screams grew deeper and deeper. Her body formed the wolf's ears, eyes and hair, thus becoming what Damien called a lyncant. The she wolf got up and jumped upon another lyncant engaging in a fight. "At day she and the others will become human again," said Damien. "You and only you have the power to exert your command upon them and they will serve you well in your quest to recreate this world. When they hear your voice they will not turn away." Dracula looked into the cell and the creatures made noise as they fought amongst each other and made their best efforts to grab hold of Dracula and Damien. Dracula raised both of his hands. "Be still!" he said and with those words all noise made from the lyncants ceased and they all looked at him. "The lyncants will obey any command you give them. They are man's weakness." Damien reached in his cloak and pulled out fresh beef and threw into the cell. The lyncants rushed to it and fought their way into eating piece by piece of it. "We must leave," said Damien. "Others have come to your calling." They both left the prison with the lycants still feeding upon the beef given to them.

Dracula and Damien journeyed through the castle to the Mystic Hall. "Why have we returned here?" said Dracula.

"To meet those who have given life to Vlad Dracula," said Damien. The great white hall suddenly turned black. It was totally dark, not one piece of furniture was seen. As Dracula looked on into the darkness, ten men, old and dressed in priestly garments approached them. "These are the men that have resurrected you," said Damien. "Unlike those who preach gross lies to man of God's greatness, they sought the truth and by allowing me to reside within them they now possess the gift of eternity on earth. They come to your aide in opening the eyes of the pathetic humans and to bringing forth others to serve you." Dracula looked at the priests and nodded, as if to say "Thank you for all that you have done for me," and the ten priests disappeared from his sight. "Where have they gone?" said Dracula turning to Damien.

"Don't fret," said Damien. "When you call upon them they will offer you their service in an instant. Their absence, however, is to give way to them."

In an instant a huge crowd of people appeared in their presence. They had serious faces, carried weapons and had white, transparent bodies. They walked around aimlessly, unaware of Dracula and Damien's presence. "They are lost souls," said Damien. "In life they endured hardship and pain and most of their lives ended violently. In death I was able to move along them allowing their spirits to leave their bodies and move among the earth once more. They were angry, for they wanted the earth to endure the same suffering they endured. I granted their wish because I always reside in those who want power. They will serve you because of their vengeful campaign against the living. Humans are unable to see them, therefore with arms in hand they slay the living in brutal fashion striking fear in the heart of their love ones. Their mindset is the same as yours. They also seek to end God's establishment, for they feel that their Lord and Savior had failed them miserably in life as well. Their service is yours to take." With those words the lost souls disappeared from view.

Dracula looked on and heard distant cackling within the dark, then something sprang and landed in his sight. It was a creature with the front teeth of a rat, malnourished and with two small horns on its head. Behind the creature came others, medium and large built, same walked on human feet, others walked on hooves, some even walked on four feet. Some of these creatures carried weapons and others had the faces of humans and animals. "These beings are my servants on this earth," said Damien. "Man knows them as demons. I know them as my host who bravely stood up to God's establishment in Heaven. Those who are in my service in my kingdom are as numerous as the grain of sand upon the earth. Over the years they have grown due to the persecution they have suffered from God and His servants in Heaven and on earth. I share their service to you my friend, for they reside in the weak hearted in this world, draw many from God's side to yours and tear off the existence of man piece by piece." Dracula smiled and the demons vanished from view and the darkness of the Mystic Hall slowly disappeared, thus becoming light once more.

"This is very intriguing," said Dracula turning around. "Yet, I still don't understand."

"A war is brewing upon this world," said Damien. "A physical and spiritual war. God seeks to destroy man's body and soul with the assistance of his servants in Heaven and on earth. He seeks to enslave this world and those who are against it cannot fend for themselves. They want to become new, different beyond God's dreams and I arrived and showed them the way. I have longed ordained to have someone share my cause and I have found it in you. Come, I must have you reunite with friends long gone."

"With whom?"

"Those to whom you have considered brothers in your past life."

Damien took Dracula further into Castlevania, into the depths of a dungeon. "Why am I here?" said Dracula.

"To meet those whose memories were lost in the wind," said Damien. Within the emptiness of the dungeon multiple footsteps were heard. It was the sound of marching. The door of the dungeon opened with a loud creak and lines of men marched in. They wore fine silver armored breastplates, helmets and shields. They carried swords, spears, axes and bow and arrow. They all formed columns and faced the balcony where Dracula and Damien were standing. "This is the new mighty army of Wallachia," said Damien. "The army you thought was destroyed by Turkey has now returned to your service." Dracula looked over the vast army. He looked at the faces carefully and was certain this was his ragtag army that fought in the name of their country and in their faith against the army of Turkey. Dracula saw one particular face he was familiar with. In one great battle Dracula was stabbed and mortally wounded in the abdomen. One soldier came to his assistance and carried him off the battlefield while being shot with five arrows. This face he looked at was the face of the soldier who laid down his life for him that day, Dracula's eyes then filled with tears. "Damien," said Dracula "I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me. You have opened my eyes to the truth and you came into my life when I was uncertain and you provided a path for me to walk on."

"You are most welcomed," said Damien. "This task that you are to take will last for generations. Man is not a creature that will allow his life to be taken easily. He will develop methods to defend himself against your crusade on this earth. This is a fight that will be most difficult and you must gain the upper hand. You must call upon others to follow and you must lead them to find their place just as I have done the same for you, Count Dracula."

**The End.**

_**(MAIN LESSON: The Devil always reside in the weak and insecure.)**_


End file.
